


One Thing Missing

by Travelergypsy



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, hobbit - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travelergypsy/pseuds/Travelergypsy
Summary: The day before The Long Expected Party, there was just one thing wrong. The plans they had made, their dreams together, Thorin knew there was something missing.





	One Thing Missing

Time seemed to stand still for Thorin as he gazed at Bilbo, his love, from across the garden. His mind drifted as he remembered the years that had brought them to this point, the ups and downs. Grinning, Thorin thought about his impression when he had met this hobbit for the first time, when he had finally found that rune Gandalf had left on the green round door at Bag End so very long ago. He was not all to impressed with the burglar that wizard had chosen for the company, but he was inclined to trust the old conjurer non-the-less.   
He smiled as he remembered the time when he was sure his feelings had changed towards Bilbo. It was high in the trees, in the Lonely Mountains outside of Moria, wargs howling all around them, and goblins closing in the distance. Without realizing it, when the attack started, Thorin had instinctively grabbed Bilbo and threw him up to the first branch of the nearby tree, scrambling up after his as quickly as possible. They continued to climb higher and higher, until they found a branch that could comfortably support both of them. The dwarf king laid down, with his back against the truck of that great tower. Bilbo laid down beside him and rested his head on Thorin's chest (an action he later said was completely on accident)   
Thorin stifled a laugh as he recalled how Bilbo had started when he realized what he had done. It had taken much urging from the dwarf to convince Bilbo that he was fine and could rest his head wherever he pleased. After that, the hobbit laid back down on the leather clad chest of the dwarf king. They began to talk that night. With wargs circling below, and in the light of Gandalfs repeated barrage from the treetops, they talked. They talked about their likes and dislikes, their dreams, their plans for their lives once they were done with this accursed quests. They talked.  
"You're going to drown the basil!" Bilbo's admonition snapped Thorin out of his daydream and he realized he had been watering the herbs for far to long.   
"My thoughts must have run off with me again." He said as he put the water pot down. "I'm going to put the kettle on, do you want some tea, dear?"   
"Yes, that does sound delightful. Maybe some biscuits too?"  
"I will see what I can find." Thorin said as he stooped through the low doorway.   
He took his time, making sure the tea was just to his hobbits liking, rummaging around in the pantry for Bilbo's favorite biscuits. He was stalling, and he knew it. Tomorrow was the big day. All of Hobbiton was buzzing with talk of this "long expected party". Bilbo and him had made such plans. Plans to run away after the party, to wonder the paths of Mirkwood, visit Laketown, and see the Lonely Mountain once again. But something was wrong. Thorin knew now that he couldn't go through with the plans, not now, not like this.   
He picked up the tray and walked back out to the courtyard.   
"The tea is done, Bilbo. Do come and sit down. You've been out here all day."  
"You sure did seem to take your time. Everything alright?"   
"Yes, sorry, my thoughts wondered again. Listen, I've been thinking." Now that he was talking directly to Bilbo, the words did not come as easily as he had hoped. "I've been thinking that maybe, possibly. Well. You see. I've been thinking about our plans, after the Party tomorrow; and well. There's something wrong with the whole thing."  
"Really? I thought we had covered every detail: the escape, the trip, my last affairs here at Bag End, everything. What's wrong, my dear? What's troubling you?"   
"It's just so good, and so right, but it's not perfect. There's just something missing. Something I have to do first."   
"Will this delay our plans? What is it? You know you can tell me anything."   
"No no, it won't delay anything. I just need to ask you something. Do you remember when we first confessed we loved each other, that night in the trees?"   
"Yes."  
"Since that day I have wondered something, and only now have the courage to ask it." Sliding out of his chair, the Great King Under The Mountain, Thorin son of Thráin, defender of the Lonely Mountains, slayer of Azog, got down on one knee.   
"Bilbo, will you marry me?"


End file.
